B23R
The B23R (or Beretta 23 Raffica) is a three-round burst handgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Strike Team. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The B23R (or B2023R as referred to in the game files) can be selected in the customised loadout, and is also a part of the recommended loadout in "Achilles' Veil". Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it does not have any delay between bursts. Multiplayer The B23R is the third pistol to be unlocked at level 19. It is a three-round burst pistol with a high rate of fire and moderate recoil, as well as a smaller burst delay compared to other guns. It will kill in three bullets (one burst) at close range and up to six (two) at a distance. The B23R's close range capabilities, fast aim down sight time and high damage makes it a deadly secondary that is able to compete with submachine guns, but loses its usefulness at long range. All of these attributes makes it a popular gun in multiplayer especially in Hardcore Modes where it can kill in a single burst at longer ranges. Compared to the KAP-40, The B23R has lower recoil and the burst function can control ammo consumption, but the KAP-40 is fully automatic, making it the better weapon in tricky situations and times where the B23R's burst delay can get the player killed. For Dual Welding, the KAP-40 is better because of the number of bullets shot and quick killing, despite the lower range, but in Hardcore, and occasionally, Free-for-All, the B23R is seen Dual-Wielded more than the KAP-40 because in the former mode, it is a one-burst kill, so with Dual-Wield, it is able to mow through the opposition. The B23R also has a longer range because of the rather low recoil from burst guns, so if one were to fire each pistol alternately, it can kill many people like in Hardcore game modes. Overall, the B23R is a very good sidearm, and a popular one because of the early unlock. The B23R is the first weapon tier on Gun Game. It is equipped with the Tactical Knife attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The B23R makes an appearance in every Zombies map excluding Bus Depot, Town and Farm. In Nuketown Zombies, it is inside the green house. In TranZit, it is found on the ceiling of the Bus. In Die Rise, it is in the Trample Steam room. In Mob of the Dead, costing only 900 points instead of the usual 1000, it is found opposite one of the heads of Cerberus in the 'Broadway' cell block. In Buried, it is located on the right side of the gunsmith's wall. And in Origins, it is found in the trench between 115 generators 1 and 3 and costs 750. It retains its 15-round magazine capacity, with 105 in reserve (120 rounds overall). It is fairly powerful, particularly on lower rounds. It will run out of ammo very quickly past round 10, making constant ammo stops a necessity. However, it remains powerful until around round 20 and above, and is especially effective at the torso to head. Because of its power for a good price, this gun is very useful if a player joins in the middle of a game as they can buy it immediately and still be able to do some damage if access to the Mystery Box is not available. In Origins, the B23R can be found in the Mystery Box with the Extended Clip attachment, with 24 rounds instead of 15, and 168 in reserve instead of 105. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the B34R. It will become fully-automatic with 20-rounds per magazine and 180 rounds in reserve. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times like other weapons and can attain the Fast Mag attachment. However, it's still not a good weapon to use on high rounds, because it has lower damage and runs out of ammo extremely fast. If the extended mags variant is upgraded, it gains a clip that stores up to 30 rounds and 270 reserve ammunition but is not recommended as other weapons are much stronger but it does make a good backup weapon when downed. Gallery B23R BOII.png|The B23R in first person. B23R Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. B23R reload BOII.png|Reloading the B23R. B23R model BOII.png|Render of the B23R's model. Call of Duty: Strike Team The B23R appears in Call of Duty: Strike Team with its full name, the Beretta 23R. Gallery Beretta 23R CODST.png Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The B23R becomes the B34R when Pack-a-Punched, which is the "LEET speak" way to spell BEAR. *David Mason wields the B23R during the cutscene in which he reunites with his father. *In "Karma", if the player kills the guard who opens the weapons locker after searching for Chloe, he may drop a B23R with a semi-automatic firing function. This variant also has a different firing sound, which is noticeably lower than the sound of other firearms in the game. *The B23R has a folded foregrip that is never used in game. *On the right side of the B23R, it says "S2" and "Made in Yuma, Arizona, U.S.A". *In the mission "Celerium", Erik Breighner may drop a B23R after he is killed. *In the Buried opening cutscene, on multiple occasions Marlton and Stuhlinger are seen using Dual Wield B23Rs, which is not possible to obtain in Zombies. Interestingly, Marlton has also stated he dislikes burst-firing weapons. *If the B23R is equipped with a silencer and tatical knife, the firing sound is glitched. The sound will be that of an unsupressed B23R. Still, the gun has no muzzle flash, meaning that the silencer acts like a muzzle brake. (Confirmed on PS3) Call of Duty: Strike Team *The B23R has unlimited ammunition in the campaign and Survival Mode. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Handguns